


Making the cut

by Septic84



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: “Hey, you have a forehead.” He joked.“Who knew,” I responded carefully





	Making the cut

“I want to change my hair,” I said to Dan as we were on our way to another meeting for Interactive Introverts. Of course, Dan was the first one I would talk about it with. He was now the king of branding change.  
“Natural color?” Dan asked looking up.  
“No. I don't think so.” I didn't want that at all. “A cut, maybe?”  
Dan made a noncommittal shrug. “It's your hair, mate.” He said looking back down at his phone.  
“Helpful as always, thanks, Dan.”  
“I do what I can.”  
“Which is not much, honestly”  
Dan snorted.  
It shouldn't have been such a big deal, really, it was my hair. I wanted to look different. Everyone who had their fringe had retired it, accept me. I was 31 now, perhaps it was time for something different. To go a step further, I decided I wanted a new hairdresser as well. Maybe a total change all the way around would make this easier for me. It took me two days to convince myself it was okay. 

“I'm cutting my hair,” I said to Dan who was making dinner.  
“Oh? Drastically?”  
“I'm not sure, “ I shrugged “I just want something fresh. New tour new me?”  
Dan smirked. “Well, I am sure Fabreez can fix you right up.”  
“Ah, that's another thing. I am going to someone new.”  
“Wow, Philly. Big changes, huh?”  
I shrugged “I don't know. I am not sure.”  
“Wait,” Dan turned from the stove. “Are you nervous about this? Thinking that drastic?”  
“I don't want to get rid of my fringe,” I started. “But I don't want it so noticeable?”  
“Ah, “ Dan looked back at the stove “I am sure it will be fine, Phil.”  
“I guess, fans are going to freak out.”  
“Probably. They always do.” Dan chuckled.  
“I just don't want to upset anyone too much.”  
“Phil, you need to do what you want. It's your hair.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

I went to bed that night with my mind made up. I was going into town tomorrow, meeting with a new hairdresser and getting a cut. With my mind made up, I turned over and fell asleep. 

“Hi,” I was greeted  
“Hi, I have an appointment at 2:00?”  
“Ah, yes. Phil, is it?” I nodded. “Right this way.”  
Nervously I sat down.  
“What are you looking for, Phil?” They said as the put the smock around my neck.  
“Different.”  
“I have a few ideas, let's take a look.”  
After two or three different magazines, we found my new look. After 30 minutes I looked into the mirror and smiled. I really liked the way it looked, I just hoped everyone else would.  
“Now, the fringe is shorter and back further, but it's still there.”  
“Good, that's good.” I smiled.  
“You are all set to go.”  
“Thank you,” I said as I paid and started my journey home. This all was very dramatic for a haircut.  
I walked into the apartment and found Dan on the sofa, on his phone.  
“Yes, of course.” He noticed me walk into the room. “Hold on, he's back now.” Dan turned and looked at me, freezing. His pupils dilated. “Ah,” He cleared his throat. “We have to go in to talk about set design.” Dan visibly swallowed. “Tomorrow at noon okay?”  
I nodded. Dan concluded his phone call. “Are you okay, Dan?”  
“Y-yeah. I'm fine.”  
“So?”  
“So?”  
“The hair?”  
“Oh, yes. It looks very good.” Dan turned and stood up. “I have to do something...” and he left.  
Dan hated it. Great. If Dan hated it, I couldn't imagine what others would think. I started to try to take selfies, but I just couldn't get it right. I needed help. With some hesitation, I knocked on Dan's door.  
“Hey, Dan?” I called  
“Come in.”  
I smiled. “Look, I need help taking a picture of my new hair. I am struggling.”  
Dan laughed softly. “Okay, you spoon. Let's do this.”  
It took about 45 minutes and many poses later until we found the right one. Dan was taking so much time, I wondered if it really looked that bad. As if it were bad enough that Dan had to go through and figure out which pose would distract from the haircut.  
“Hey, you have a forehead.” He joked.  
“Who knew,” I responded carefully. Was he making fun of me? He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I guess it was going to be a long few months until my hair grew back enough for my fringe to cover my huge head.  
Dan and I set up to record a SIMS video. Dan kept staring at me, it was starting to freak me out. I wish he would just say what he wanted to.  
“Okay Phil, wanna make the OTP cannon?”  
“We will see,” I smirked, trying to ignore the awkwardness that was alarmingly obvious  
Throughout the video, Dan kept staring at me. He was trying to be coy about it, but I noticed. He never really looked at me this much. It was that bad? “I'll edit.” I volunteered when we were done. Maybe he would take his leave so some of the tension could dissolve, it was starting to make me anxious.  
“Okay. Cool, thanks.” Dan smiled as he got up and left. I sighed. Maybe I could start wearing a hat? Would a hat even look any better?  
I posted the pic and I was actually surprised to see how many people really liked it. It was a relief; at least I wouldn't have to deal with everyone hating it. Dan came back in bringing me a coffee and some cookies. “You made the right choice with the hair.” Dan paused as he set down them down.  
“You think?”  
“Yes, they love it.” He smirked. “Have fun editing. I can take over if needed.” He patted my shoulder and left the room. He was still being so dodgy, clearly, he didn't want to intentionally hurt my feelings.  
Some time had passed as I edited the video, it was nice to forget about my hair.  
“How ya doing?” Dan asked entering the room once again looking me up and down, focusing on my hair.  
“Almost done. What have you been up to?”  
“Oh,” Dan flushed. “Nothing really.” He was staring again.  
“Oh for pity sake, Dan.” I couldn't stand this anymore.  
“What?”  
“If you hate it, just say so. Then we can move on.”  
Dan shook his head. “What are you on about?”  
“I have seen you staring at me. I know you hate it. I know you are trying to tell me that you miss the fringe, or you liked it the old way better, or it's terrible.” I paused and took a deep breath. “Just say it.” This was getting old.  
“Hate it?” Dan seemed genuinely confused.  
“It will grow back, Dan.”  
“Phil,”  
“It's okay, I get it. It's fine. Maybe I could wear a hat around you?”  
Dan laughed loudly. “No, oh God Phil, no.”  
“Hey!”  
“Wait, stop.” He was still laughing. “You are a spork.”  
“Well, I don't know what else to do. You are staring at me all the time and being weird.”  
“Why do you always do that?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“Think the worst, Philip.”  
I didn't know what to say.  
Dan inched closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Maybe, just maybe.” He whispered tickling the shell of my ear. “I like it so much I don't know how to compliment it so you understand how much I like it.”  
“What?”  
“You. Look. Hot.” The “t” at the end was emphasized.  
“You're serious?”  
“Of course, you plumb!” He kissed my cheek. “And I am not the only one. There are more people who love it than hate it.”  
I sighed, letting go of all the worry and niggling thoughts. “Oh,” I said.  
“Yeah, oh.” Dan pulled back and looked me in the eyes. “You should know me better than that Phil.” He winked “If I hated it, I would have been insulting you from the start.”  
He was right of course, he would have.  
“So, Danny thinks my forehead is hot, huh?”  
Dan laughed. “I love seeing your eyes clearly. It makes you look... adult.”  
“Hey!”  
“Not that you weren't or that hair dictates that, just,” He paused. “You look grown, it's weird to say I guess, but it's definitely a good thing Phil.”  
“Well, I am glad you don't hate it,” I said.  
“You're ridiculous. Of course, I don't” He pulled away. “Wanna order pizza?”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
“You better hurry up and finish editing, or it'll be done by the time you are done!”  
I reached over and threw one of the pastel plushies at him. “Go order the Pizza!”  
“And Phil?”  
“Hm?”  
“For the record, you look hot in a hat too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick one-shot about Phil's hair.  
> I love it. NGL.  
> Let me know if you liked this shorty. 
> 
> :)


End file.
